Portugal
Portugal has participated in the Eurovision Americas Song Contest five times since its first debut in the second edition and is yet to debut in Junior Eurovision Americas Song Contest. Portugal finished last in its semi-final in the third edition and again in the fifth, before reach the final for the first time since the introduction of semi-finals and achieving its second best result in the sixth edition. The country has yet to win the contest and has never finished in the top 5. at Eurovision Americas Song Contest History Portugal's debut entry was the song «''Eu Avisei''», performed by Blaya featuring Deejay Telio, and obtaining the sixth place, being this their best position ever, so far. Since semi-finals were introduced in the third edition, Portugal has failed to reach the final on two occasions and has only reached the top 10 once with Blaya ft. Deejay Telio sixth. On the sixth edition, Portugal qualified for the grand final ending a 2-edition non-appearance in the finals, as it did not participate in the contest in the fourth edition. In that edition, the country competed in the Wildcard Round since it got the eleventh place on its Semi-final. The country competed against Uruguay, obtaining the victory and qualifying to the grand final for the first time which leaded the country to get is second best result ever. Portugal has yet to win the contest and finished in last place twice on its respective semifinals. A Estrela de Portugal Main Article: ''A Estrela de Portugal '''A Estrela de Portugal' (also called A Estrela) is a national selection organized by the portuguese broadcaster RTP. It determines the country's representative for the Eurovision Americas Song Contest since the seventh edition. A planned 2nd edition for the eight edition in Argentina has been cancelled in favour of an internal selection. Contestants Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Fourth/Fifth place : Wildcard : Last place : Overall last place Bold indicates the best result that the country has achieved in the contest, so far. Gallery ea66c06c1e1c05fa9f1aa39d98dc5bc1.jpg|'Blaya' performing in II Eurovision Americas Song Contest 20170805214400-aprilivy-1820 - Edited.jpg|'April Ivy' performing in III Eurovision Americas Song Contest Diabo_Na_Cruz_Lebre_Coliseu_Lisboa_20181115-6.jpg|'Diabo Na Cruz' performing in V Eurovision Americas Song Contest 20170825010216-davidfonseca-0943 - Edited.jpg|'David Fonseca' performing in VI Eurovision Americas Song Contest 42002573_244780119544003_8729389225298970391_n.jpg|'Tânia Sampaio' performing in VII Eurovision Americas Song Contest Voting history Since the 2nd edition, Portugal's voting history is as follows: at Junior Eurovision Americas Song Contest Portugal has debuted in the Junior Eurovision Americas Song Contest in the second edition. The country's first participation was with the song «''TBD », performed by '''TBD', and obtaining the TBD place. Portugal has yet to win the contest and has never finished in last place. Participants Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place Bold indicates the best result, so far, that the country has achieved in the contest. Category:Countries in the Eurovision Americas Song Contest Category:Portugal in the Eurovision Americas Song Contest Category:Other countries in the Eurovision Americas Song Contest